


Letter In Cursive

by drkstangl



Series: Tedgens FTW [3]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, this was supposed to be a drabble wtf brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drkstangl/pseuds/drkstangl
Summary: Having a crush on someone really sucks. Especially if that someone is your best friend for years.Henry decided to confess his feeling by writing a beautiful-penmanship art-love letter, but Ted is too dumb to read it.(minor update done)(i still suck at summary)





	Letter In Cursive

**Author's Note:**

> English is my 2nd language, so please excuse any grammatical and spelling mistakes.
> 
> As usual, thanks to the messy ass lads on the discord server for the idea.
> 
> Enjoy~

Having a crush on someone really sucks. Especially if that someone is your best friend for years. Well, three years.

Ted was the first person Henry met when he got to the university. He was the one who showed him where his room was in the dormitory. He was the one who introduced his roommate, Paul, to him. Ted was also the one who gave him a tour around the campus. He was there when Henry was sad or happy.

Even though they’re very different, since the very first day they met, they immediately clicked and became best friend. Which was why his feeling for Ted hurted even more.

.

It was currently lunch break, but there were only Henry and Emma on the table they usually sit on with their other friend. Emma was the only one who knew about his feeling. Henry told her everything. About how much he loved Ted and how much it hurt to think that they would never be more than friends.

“Are you sure he doesn’t like you back?” Emma asked this question every time Henry told her about his feeling.

And Henry always replied with the same answer, “There is NO WAY he would like me back.”

“Henry Hidgens. How many times do I have to repeat this. There is a way!” Emma put her hand on his shoulder and shook his body, “You. Are. Amazing. Have you seen his face every time he look at you?”

“No I haven’t,” Henry stopped Emma from shaking his body.

“Yeah cuz you aren’t looking at him when he stare at you with those heart eyes,” Emma rolled her eyes.

“Has he ever told you that he likes me?” Emma shook her head.

“So you don’t know that for sure,” Henry’s still in denial.

“That’s why you need to fucking talk to him,” Emma stared in disbelief. “Fuck sake, Henry. You got perfect scores in your classes but you’re not smart enough to figure this out.”

“Okay, I get it, I’m dumb when it comes to feeling,” Henry rubbed his face roughly. He put his head on the table, “I never felt like this before. How should I tell him my feeling then?”

Emma shrugged, “I don’t know.” They sat in silent for a few seconds.

Emma suddenly clapped her hand, “Oh, you love penmanship right? Those calligraphy cursive thing? Just write him a love letter. I love your writing, so how could he not?”

“That is a good idea,” Henry nodded in agreement. “But what should I put in it?” Emma groaned at the question.

“Figure it out yourself, okay? He likes you, he would love it.” Emma looked at her watch, “Okay, I gotta go to my next class. Bye, good luck with the letter.” Henry waved at her and Emma left.

Henry let out a sigh. _Now what should i write_ , he thought. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen out of his bag and started writing random things, looking for ideas for the letter.

 

_Why, out of all people, did it have to be Ted Richards?_

.

Ted was waiting for someone at the cafe he and his friends usually hang out at, Beanies. He stirred the coffee mug in front of him, not even drinking it. The doorbell chimed, signaling that someone was entering it. Ted looked up to the door. He waved his hand to the person who just came in. The person approached his table.

“Sup,” Ted greet the guy, Paul, who was now sitting in front of him.

“No chit-chat, why did you call me here?” Paul seemed pissed about something.

“Okay so…," Ted paused for a few second. "I might or might not have a crush on your roommate and my best friend Henry Hidgens…?” Ted whispered.

Paul stared at him with a flat face. Ted gave him a guilty smile.

“Really? You called me here saying it’s urgent and I had to cancel my date with Emma because of this?!” Paul buried his face in his hand.

“Yes! Because i don’t know how and what and…” Ted stopped talking and instead waved his hand everywhere to illustrate his messy brain.

“You are the last person to know about this, Ted.”

“What? How is that possible?”

“Because we’ve all seen your face when you look at Henry. Those heart eyes everytime you see him,” Paul rolled his eyes.

“Does he know about this too?” Ted asked nervously.

“I don’t think he does, no,” Paul shook his head. Ted’s shoulder dropped.

“Okay thank god, because i don’t think i can tell him about this,” Ted rubbed his face with his hands roughly.

“Why not?”

“Because he is my best friend! He is so beautiful and attractive and elegant and smart and I’m… me,” Ted buried his face in his hand, “There is no way he likes me back. I don’t want to ruin what we have now.”

Truth is, Paul knew about Henry’s feeling toward Ted. Emma told him about it. Henry was his roommate after all. But he didn’t want to be the person who break the news to Ted. Henry and Ted needed to figure this out by themselves.

“You only have two choice,” Paul raised two finger, “One, you tell him about this. Two, you move on. But option one is much better.”

“How is it better?”

“Because there is a huge chance that he like you back. And if he did reject you, you could move to option two.”

Ted groaned, “I’m not ready for rejection.”

They sat in silent for a few seconds, both of them busy with their own thoughts.

Paul is the one who broke the silence, “If you want to move on, you can. But something tells me that Henry want you to not give up on him.”

Ted remained silent. Paul sighed, “Give it a thought, okay. I need to leave now, Emma’s waiting for me.” Paul stood up and patted Ted’s back before leaving. Ted let out a quiet ‘bye’.

_Why, out of all people, did it have to be Henry Hidgens?_

.

Ted hasn’t told Henry about his crush on him, yet. He did tried to flirt here and there. But Henry, being the oblivious guy he is, didn’t even realized that Ted was flirting with him.

.

There were times when Ted and Henry would have a class together. Like this morning. When Ted got to the classroom, Henry was already there. Henry had his head on the table, he didn't realized someone was sitting beside him.

“Hey,” Ted called him. Henry looked up, “Oh, hey Ted.”

Ted put the sandwich on the table in front of Henry. “What’s this? For me?”

Ted nodded. “I know you haven’t had any breakfast.”

Ted knew Henry never had breakfast even though he was the one who told him that it’s important. So everytime they had the same class in the morning, Ted always bought him before their class started.

Henry looked at the sandwich, then at Ted. He smiled, “Thanks, you’re such a great friend.”

Did you hear that? That’s the sound of Ted’s heart cracking.

“Of- of course i am,” Ted stuttered.

.

It was lunch break. The cafeteria was packed as usual. When Henry finally found his friends, there was only one spot left on the table. On Ted’s right side.

 _Sure, no problem, we’re just friends. Right?_ Henry thought as he walked to his friends.

Emma was the first person who noticed him, “Hey Henry.” Ted turned around to see him.

“Hey,” Henry sat beside Ted.

“How’s your day so far?” Paul who sat beside Emma asked him.

“Ugh, bad. That creepy biology professor kept giving me more work to do,” Henry grouched. He 'unconsciously' leaned against Ted out of frustration.

“Aren’t you his favorite student?” Emma asked, still chewing her food.

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth,” Henry got a thumbs up as a reply. “I’m his favorite student because i got an A on my test once, ONLY once.”

“Also because that professor is gay and you are cute,” Charlotte, who sat on Ted’s left, added.

“God no. He’s my professor for the rest of this year as well,” Henry groaned.

“Hey,” Ted pat Henry’s back and put his hand around his shoulder, shaking his body lightly. “You’ll be okay. You will get through this year just fine.”

“Thanks, Ted,” Henry pat Ted’s thigh.

When Henry realized that Ted kept his hand on his shoulder, his heart started to race. He’s scared that his face would get red and people would notice, so he stretched both his hand up, trying to get Ted’s hand off his shoulder. It worked, but he missed Ted’s hurt face.

.

It’s been almost a week since Emma gave him the idea to write a love letter, but he still hasn’t done it.

“Okay, this is it. Come on, Henry,” Henry told himself. He hit his own cheeks a couple times before he started writing another version of the love letter again.

He has been trying to write the letter for Ted for the whole night now, but he kept redoing it again and again. None of them was good enough. He wanted a perfect letter, all lined up with perfect cursive.

“You’re still not done?” Paul who just entered their shared bedroom asked him.

Henry looked up to see him, “Almost.”

“You know it doesn’t have to be _that_ perfect. I’m sure Ted wouldn’t mind,” Paul sat on his own bed.

“But I want it to be,” Paul let out a quite ‘sure’.

“Okay, i’m done. What do you think?” Henry showed the letter to Paul.

“It’s really cool,” Paul nodded.

“But what if he reject me?” Henry started to panic again.

“Henry, calm down,” Paul approached him and held his shoulder, “What matter is that you are honest with your feeling okay? He won’t reject you.”

“Okay,” Henry calmed down. “But i don’t think i want to see his expression when he read it,” Henry walked back and forth.

“I’ll just give him this letter and then run away,” Henry clapped his hand.

“It really isn't a good idea to-”

Henry cut his sentence, “Yeah, i can do that, okay Henry you can do this.” Paul shut his mouth when he realized Henry wouldn’t hear him.

.

It was Friday evening. Ted was sitting on a table in Beanies. Henry sent him a text this morning, telling Ted to meet him at Beanies after class’s over. He didn’t say anything about why they need to meet. So there he was, waiting for Henry.

The doorbell chimed when Henry entered the cafe. He quickly spotted Ted and walked toward him.

“Hey, Henry. What’s up?” Ted’s heart was racing. He didn’t know what Henry wanted to talk about, but he couldn’t help but hope it’s going to be about what he thought it would be.

“Um,” Henry played with the end of his shirt, clearly nervous.

“I just- I want to give you this,” Henry put a letter on the table. “That’s all. Okay, bye,” Henry left Ted and quickly ran from the cafe. Ted sat there in confusion.

“Okay,” Ted picked up the letter that Henry left for him. He turned it around before opening it.

 _Oh._ It was all in cursive. They are beautiful and so well-made, Ted would give him that. But, well, Ted couldn’t read them. He always hated people who write in cursive because for him they’re really hard to read. But this is from Henry. He felt really bad because he’s sure, whatever the content of this letter was, Henry put a lot of effort into it. But he’s too -dumb- to be able to understand them.

Ted tried to at least deciphered and interpreted what the letter said.

 _That’s clearly an I…. hate…. your…. you_. Ted froze in place.

 _Does…. does he hate me?_ Ted could feel his heart broke. Was it because of his flirting? Was Henry uncomfortable with him flirting? Was he too forward?

All of Ted’s energy left his body. He couldn’t believe he actually managed to ruin their friendship. He almost never cried before, but his eyes were getting teary.

Ted decided he need some rest. He stood up and walked out of the cafe like a lifeless zombie.

.

Henry walked back and forth in his shared bedroom with Paul. He was worried. It’s been around six hours since he gave Ted the letter, but he hasn’t heard anything from him.

“What if he hates me now?” Henry’s anxiety was through the roof.

“Henry, please calm down. Don’t assume the worst just yet,” Emma, who was sitting on Paul’s bed beside the owner, tried to calm Henry.

“Maybe he’s just surprised,” Paul tried to add.

“What should i do the next time i see him?” Henry sat on his bed and buried his face on his hand.

“Well, tomorrow is Sunday. No class, so you won’t see him,” Emma shrugged. Paul quietly tell her that she’s not helping by saying that.

“Henry, if you want I can talk with him tomorrow,” Paul offered. Henry didn’t say anything, he replied with a nodded. Emma and Paul looked at each other, feeling sorry for their troubled friend.

.

As Paul promised, he went to Ted’s dormitory room the next morning. He knocked on the door and he was greeted by Bill, Ted’s roommate.

“Morning, Paul. Looking for Ted?”

“Yep, is he inside?” Paul asked.

“Yeah, he looks really miserable, though. I don’t know what happen, but when i got here last night he was crying while hugging his pillow,” Bill moved out of the way so Paul could step in the room.

“Go talk with him, i need to leave for work,” Paul thanked him and Bill left the room. Paul turned to look at Ted who seemed to be asleep, facing away from him.

“Ted?” he called. “Are you awake? Are you sick?”

Ted groaned, “Go away,” he said with raspy voice.

“Ted, please tell me what happen. Henry is really worried about you. We all are,” Paul sat on Ted’s bed and pat his back.

Ted sat up, “Why would he? He hates me.” Paul could see Ted’s red eyes and eyebags. _Did he cried himself to sleep?_

“Why would he hates you?”

“He gave me a letter yesterday, probably telling me to fuck off,” Ted buried his face in his hand.

“Huh?”

“Yeah, it said ‘i hate you’ on the letter, i don’t know. Just leave me alone,” Ted laid back down.

“...What?” Paul was even more confused. “Ted, can i see the letter he gave you?”

Ted pointed at his table. Paul stood up and took the letter and read it.

“Ted,” Ted hummed, “Are you sure that’s what the letter about?”

“I don’t know, i’m probably blind as fuck,” Ted curled up.

Paul started to read the letter out loud, “ Dear Ted Richards,

I know it’s very cowardly of me to talk about this through letter, but i don’t know how else i’m going to say this. I hate you. I hate how you make my heart beat faster than usual. I hate how when you sit close to me or when you put your hand on my shoulder, i can’t think logically. I hate that i can’t get rid of this feeling i have for you.

I like you. I like how funny you are. I like how much you can cheer me up. I like you as a friend. I like you more than just as friend.

I love you.

You probably don’t feel the same way, but i want you to know this. If you don’t like me back, we still can be friends. I hope you still want to be friends with me. But, i can't help but notice that lately you've been acting more affectionate with me. Is it just my delusion? Or is it real? I only can wish it's the latter.

And in the unlikely event that you return this feeling,

Would you be so kind as to fall in love with me?

Henry Hidgens.”

Ted froze in his place. How was he so dumb?

“Out of everything in this letter you only can read ‘I hate you’? Seriously, Ted?” Paul was so disappointed.

“I am dumb okay? I can’t read cursive as shit,” Ted wiped his face roughly. 

“Henry’s so worried, you know? He couldn’t sleep at all last night because he’s scared you hate him,” Paul sat on Ted’s bed again.

“Go talk to him, he needs it. But take a shower first,” Ted, quite literally, jump off his bed and went to the bathroom. As soon as he’s done, they both went to Paul and Henry’s shared room.

When they arrived at the front door to Paul’s room, Ted stopped Paul from opening the door, “I don’t know what to say to him.”

Paul sighed. “Tell him you love him back, kiss him. Boom! Happily ever after.”

“Okay, but-” before he could finish his sentence, the door was opened from the inside.

Henry let out a surprised ‘Oh’ when he saw Ted and Paul in front of him.

“Um, hi, Henry,” Ted awkwardly greeted him.

“Oh, um, yeah, morning,” Henry stuttered.

“Well, I’m leaving,” Paul pushed both of them into the room and closed the door.

They both stood in silence before Ted finally open his mouth, “Okay, Henry?”

Henry was looking at the floor, too afraid to look at his crush-best friend.

“I want to say I’m sorry for-”

“It’s okay,” Henry cut Ted’s sentence. “It’s okay if you don’t like me. I completely understand. Good bye,” Henry tried to run away but Ted stopped him.

“Henry _please_ hear me first. I like you too,” Ted said it so quick, Henry almost missed it.

“You what?”

“Yes, fuck Henry I love you. Im sorry that i’m too dumb to read your beautiful cursive writing. I thought it’s about how much you hate me,” Ted rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

“Oh, is it too hard to read? I’m sorry about that, then. Emma gave me the idea and I don’t know how to tell you about my feeling in any other way so,” Henry shrugged.

"No, it's very beautiful. I'm just really dumb, yeah," Ted hit his own head. Silence took over the room once again.

“So…. what are we now?” Henry asked, hope in his voice.

Ted chuckled, “Henry Hidgens, would you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes!” Henry squealed and hugged Ted.

After a few second, they both pulled back a little, still embracing each other. Ted held Henry’s face before he asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Henry chuckled, “You don’t need to ask.” Their lips finally touched each other. Henry’s lips feel soft on his slightly chapped lips. It was the most beautiful and satisfying kiss he’s ever experience. They kissed each other until they both ran out of air.

They were both breathing heavily, forehead still touching each other.

“That was amazing,” Ted said, still out of breath.

Henry laughed. “Wanna do it again?” he offered.

“Hell yeah.”

  


Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic i’ve ever written omg but i did it.  
> If you enjoy it, please leave some kudos and comments.  
> Thankyou...


End file.
